Misery Preview
by DeathRuby
Summary: I know, this is the 2nd Preview I've uploaded. But I'm too tired to finish them now. Oh well. I hope you like this!  AND A CLIFFHANGER FOLLOWS, cause it's a preview. XD Read the story Now!


Note: random names for Len's parents. If you want to know when Rin come's in. It's later. Different timeline pplz if you don't know.. Nya!

Now to the story!

Misery

Len's POV

I walked down a lane of streets as usual, watching the surpassing families stare at me. They hide their kids from me, because I look like I'll hurt them. Like I would, I'm a kid too. But I look mature for my age, which is 13. I really don't care about them, I hate them...I hate everyone. I hate this town. I hate it because I lost my parents here. Everyone are idiots in this town. Even me... Back to walking. I continue to walk down the path when I then hear this blood-curdling scream, from this house. Then I see a girl run out of it. Well at least it looked like running. I see her leg, it's bleeding like hell. She drops to the floor only a few metres from the house. I see a 6-foot man and a shorter woman come out of the house. They pick the girl up, and I could just hear what they were saying.

"That will teach you for running away you wretched girl." I hear the man say. "How dare you." The woman speaks, hitting the girl on her bleeding leg. The girl screams. I watch the girl from where I am, I don't think they know I'm watching them. The girl seems to have many wounds, from her face to the bottom of her legs. Her shoes are worn out, holes in them. She has aquamarinish hair and deep green-blue eyes. Her clothes are rags, with patches sewn on them. She seems to be hurt. I know I told you guys that I hated everyone, but I only help people that actually need it. I run to the girl, shouting to the parents "What the hell are you doing to her!" The dad apparently was about to grab me, but I ducked and carried the girl, which close up looked quite nice. She also looked somewhat familiar.. I ran as fast as I could to somewhere, far away from them. I laid the girl down on the ground. It seemed she was unconcious. I stared at her and ran to get some supplies. Yes, I do have money... My parents were rich. That's why idiots killed them... Those stupid bastards...

Miku's POV

I feel pain, only pain. My leg aches. I see blackness. I figure my eyes are closed. I open them. A bright light shines. Am I dead? I see someone, an angel maybe. I stare at him. I don't think he knows my eyes are open. He looked like those people that are always alone.

He had blond hair and deep blue eyes. His clothes looked considerately newish. He looked mature, 15-16 years maybe. The mysterious boy was bandaging my wound on my leg, where my dad stabbed me. My parents... I hate them. They're nothing like those ones I see, all the happy ones. I ran away because of them. They abused me, what else could I do? Then I notice the boy look at me. I look at him. We stay like that for what seemed for hours, until he starts to talk. "What's you name?" The boy asked. "Miku Hatsune" "Your name is ok.." The boy tells me.

"Thanks, so what's your's?" I ask him. "Len Kagamine" He answered. "Wait a sec, Len the son of Sakura and Takuya Kagamine.." "Yes," He coldly answered. He glared at me. I don't think he liked me to mention his parents, those scholars. "Well, I gotta go." I told him. "Where, back home? Like I'd let you" He talked. "You're not the boss of me, person!" I yell at him.

"Person! You know my name but you call me person. Idiot" I look away. "Sorry.. Agh". I wince. The pain comes back. He looks at me, his glare had worn off and this worried look went on him. I felt a strange sensation. My heart pounds a million times. I felt my face get warm, I turn away. He just looked at me, and he moved closer to me. Eep. "Wha,What are you doing!" I nervously asked. "Checking your temperature. Your face is red so.." He told me. A pause. "Wait are you blushing?" "Eh." "Alright, I know this is embarrassing but don't worry. I am human. Asides _them_ of course..." I knew what he ment. My parents weren't human. They were wretched animals. I am just meat to them. To eat and throw away. "Well, I need to fix you up abit. So, how's your leg feel?"

"I can't feel it.." I really can't. My leg is in a really bad shape. He lifts my leg up and applies a sort of gel on the wound. My eyes start stinging. I try and hold back. But then I feel a power going through me. The pain had gone away. He wrapped my leg with more gauze. He started to speak.

"That'll hold the pain off abit. But just don't touch it alright." I felt that I knew him for a long time.

Then he gave me this shyish smile. It looked really familiar. Like I _did_ know him before this.

He stared at me again. I got up from the ground. The pain felt ok. I just needed abit of support.

He was gentle. Soft. I don't know why, but I felt peaceful...

Len's POV

So what to now? I wonder. I need to get her to the safehouse. " Hey, I'll take you to where I live."

The girl answers. "I need to get my stuff from home." I just stare at her. IS SHE INSANE?

"You're gonna get freaking injured again" "Then help me." I give in. Lucky for her, I know how to break in and out of houses. Then she asked a _very_ random question. "What's your age?"

"13. You?" "WHAT! I thought you were.." I decide to continue her sentence. "15 or 16 yeah I know. Everyone thinks so. And again, you?" "13 also. Weird. I'm travelling with someone that's the same age as me" How can that be strange for god sake. Oh well. We walk to her house, with a few supplies. We break into the house


End file.
